


Urgent.

by Imoier



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Just me eating shit, Masturbation, OC, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoier/pseuds/Imoier
Summary: My character does something. :)





	

He rushed to his apartment,entering it angrily. The place was darkened. Blinds drawn,traces of sounds from the night life outside muffled. 

He threw his jacket on the chair beside the bed and slumped in his armchair in the corner. Besides the armchair were cigarettes and a pack of fresh milk.  
His cigarettes. His cigarettes whose pack is standing there with 13 untouched cigarettes.

He got the pack from him on a rainy cold day. Day so gray that the white skin of that bastard seemed like porcelain and smoke looked like silk. 

He drew a sharp breath,darkness around him felt warmer as he remembered how he told him "You did well today,not bad. Care for a cigarette?". Did he care for a cigarette that day? No. What did he care for what the older man had then? He cared for the way that he spoke. The way his breath smelled on tobacco from the imported expensive black cigarettes. The way he held the cigarette between his fingers,eyes squinted a bit looking in the distance.

"Fuck" he muttered under his breath as he felt his pants get tighter. He decided to pour himself a bit of fresh milk and light a cigarette in hopes he'll escape jacking off,but it didn't help. Didn't help at all.  
At this point his eyes started to water as he deeply inhaled black sobranie cigarette. Aroma same as that old fuck,his hand shaked as he started unzipping his jeans. He couldn't stand it anymore. All that filled his mind now is the idea of his nice older mentor mouth tasting like this tobacco and his fingers that would grip his shoulder sometimes smelling the same.

A grunt escaped him as he grabbed himself,hand shamelessly in his boxers,pumping madly at this point. His eyebrows furrowed,cigarette burning in the hand he was rubbing his eyes with.  
He started sniffling,"I fucking hate you." he growled in defeat,tears sliding down his cheeks. He felt himself coming close,he inhaled the damned cigarette again,being turned on even more. Was he ever be able to get this turned on? As he pulled in the last breath of smoke he did it. He got to his sweet release,neck a bit sweaty,abdominal muscles contracting,hand still pumping to finish it all. 

He sat there in the dark,tired,cigarette finished,tears still sliding down his cheeks. He found himself disgusting,but whatever,fuck everything. This illusion of love he created for himself was never going to work anyway. He hated himself for it as he poured more milk and lit one more cigarette.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get it out.


End file.
